dragonballupdatesfandomcom-20200214-history
Helen
|Race = Human|Gender = Female}} Helen (ヘレン, Heren) is the one of the supporters of the American Team like Z Fighters did and good friend of Esmeralda, Natasha, Gloria, Denise and Carla, who's first appears on TV special movie, Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu. She's the wife of William Brief and the loving mother of Julian Brief. Appearance Helen is a beautiful, young child and young woman of very slim build and average height with a slender yet frame athletic skinny physique. She's has the light green eyes, pale skin complexion and long straight black hair with two shoulder-length strands framing her face. Personality Helen is the fun-loving, sweet, native, innocent, peaceful, motherly, loving and kind of person who always respected her elders and never took anything for granted. She liked to think things through before taking action and would put her life on the line to save her comrades, family, friends and villages. Out of both William Brief and Helen, Helen was more serious and straight forward than her husband, though she loved his sense of humor. Biography Background Helen is Dragon Ball Z Majin Buu Saga She's mentioned by Film Appearances The Revenge of Super Buu She's mentioned by Power Manga and Anime Helen is a Films In Video games In Techniques and Special Abilities * Flight - Equipment Video Games Appearances Helen is the supportive players in the video games appearances include: Voice Actors * Japanese: * FUNimation dub: Battles Major Battles Trivia * Helen's name means Japanese name (ヘレン or Heren) is in Greek the meaning of the name Helen is: Shining light. The bright one. Helen of Troy, whose elopement with Paris sparked the Trojan War, was the daughter of Zeus and wife of Menelaus, King of Sparta. * In Latin the meaning of the name Helen is: Most beautiful woman in the world. * In Shakespearean the meaning of the name Helen is: Cymbeline' A lady attending on Imogen. 'The History of Troilus and Cressida' Wife to Menelaus. * In American the meaning of the name Helen is: Shining light. The bright one. Helen of Troy, whose elopement with Paris sparked the Trojan War, was the daughter of Zeus and wife of Menelaus, King of Sparta. * It is pronounced HEL-en. It is of Greek origin, and the meaning of Helen is "sun ray". Linked to Greek hêlios "sun", and sometimes taken as connected to the Greek word Hellên meaning "Greek". Mythology: the abduction of Zeus's mortal daughter, Helen of Troy, resulted in the Trojan War. Hers was "the face that launched a thousand ships". There was a Saint Helena, mother to Constantine the Great, whose purity allowed her to discover the True Cross. The name was popular in medieval Europe and many variants came about including Eileen, Elaine, Eleanor, Ellen, Ilona and Lena. Writer Helen Keller; actresses Helen Hayes, Helen Hunt, Helen Mirren, Helena Bonham-Carter; publisher Helen Gurley Brown; singer Helen Reddy. Gallery Helen Smith.png Helen is the mother of Julian Brief.png My_life_was_complete_by_rarity_princess Helen.png Julian Brief_s_parents_version_2.png Julian_s_parents_by_rarity_princess-d8j4d46-1.png kakashi_s_parents_by_rarity_princess-d82u3xc-1.png References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Martial Artists Category:Tournament fighters Category:Citizens Category:Civilians Category:Orphans Category:Ninjas Category:Swordsmen Category:Wives Category:Mothers Category:Zesmond Spencer's Friend Category:Z Fighters Category:Z Fighters Support Category:DB Characters Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBGT Characters Category:Film characters Category:Filler characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Characters who died early Category:Deceased Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remained deceased